Not From Where I Stand
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Cold War era. America has a minor encounter with Russia that makes him think.


**Not From Where I Stand**

America sat at the conference room table, eating his hamburger and slurping his soda as he waited for the others to get there to discuss the financial situation in Europe. At the start of the twentieth century, America wouldn't have cared about Europe financially much, nor would he have taken it upon himself to give money freely or take it upon himself to get involved in foreign affairs. But after such a tragedy like World War II, and with Britain's declining power, the young nation knew that it was his turn to step up on the world stage at last, like he should have done after the First World War.

So, America sat and waited. It was rare that he was so early to meetings such as this, but he had major jet lag from the plane over, and he hadn't been able to sleep. There was a seven hour difference from home to Berlin, after all. Not being able to sleep, the blonde decided that perhaps he should just go to the meeting early to prepare. He needed to be sharp and ready, after all, since a certain _commie _was attending today.

The nation snorted at the thought of the Soviet Union. It still amazed America that the other nation had changed so quickly, almost as though he had changed overnight. Instead of the once great empire he had been, Russia was now a disgusting socialist, would-be commie that was evil. Russia was a villain now, plain and simple. He was a villain to America's hero. Russia _imposed _himself in European affairs, America had been _invited _into them. Russia was driven by power, working for selfish reasons, America was driven by his desire to help, working for the greater good. Russia had a dictator, America, a president. Russia was Red, America was Blue. They were polar opposites in almost every way. And there was no one else in the world America believed he could hate more than the Slavic nation. Russia was just… just a villain.

His anger and hatred for the other nation did not do him good, however, and the hamburger that he had been munching previously had been swallowed without being properly chewed first. Without warning, America found himself chocking. He coughed and coughed and hit his chest to try and dislodge the piece of meat, but to no avail. After thirty seconds, he began panicking.

But just before he could do anything too drastic, arms surrounded his abdomen and started to give him the Heimlich maneuver. One powerful squeeze, two powerful squeezes, and on the third, the piece of meat was dislodged from America's throat. He coughed and panted for a moment or two, just trying to get his breath back and still his racing heart. That had been scary. He hated the feeling of being so helpless and being aware that he couldn't do anything. That was the worse.

After a minute, he began chuckling breathily, and straightened up, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Hey, thanks for that, I was really…" he trailed off when he found himself staring into an all too familiar pair of amethyst eyes.

Russia smiled down at him with a knowing sort of smile, before he hummed happily. "You are quite welcome, Comrade. But perhaps you should be chewing your food more thoroughly next time? Swallowing a whole cow cannot be good for anyone."

He was so shocked that his enemy saved him, that America could not find his voice to speak. He just stared at the large nation dumbly. Before he could even hope to say anything in reply, Britain, France, and Western Germany came in together, Germany, apparently showing the others to the conference room.

When the former fascist saw that the other two nations were already there, he looked a bit surprised before nodding. "_Guten Tag_. I suppose we can begin early," he said quickly, hoping to defuse any potentially heated discussion on the part of the Super Powers.

The other two nations looked worried as Russia and America stood in the middle of the room staring at each other. The fear of nuclear war was still very much alive, and they were not sure what had passed between the two today. Every other nation in the world had agreed that the number one rule in life now was to _never _leave the two Superpowers alone together. But as Russia just nodded, still smiling that creepy sort of smile of his, and sat down, America following suit, though without the smile. The others decided that perhaps nothing major had occurred and began the meeting, not wanting to stretch out the awkward tension.

As the meeting went on, America only half listened. Normally he ate another hamburger during the meeting, but after his chocking episode, he wasn't hungry. He could never eat when he was so worked up. It wasn't really the fact that he had chocked that bothered the younger nation so much, as he had chocked a lot in his life, but the fact that _Russia _had saved him. Why would Russia do that? Russia hated him, and often told America to his face, that he wished that "a capitalist pig like you would die a slow and painful death." So what was Russia after?

The meeting went on and on, and no matter what ideas popped into America's mind, none of them made sense as to why Russia would help him out like that. The older nation could have just let him die, or at least pass out after a moment for a good laugh, so what was Russia's aim here? What could he gain from all this?

Soon enough the meeting came to a close and America sat scowling in thought, not having said one word. As Russia stood to leave, America popped up out of his seat and marched over to the socialist angrily. The Russian watched him curiously. "Okay, what's the deal?" the blonde snapped once he was before his rival, trying not to let the difference in height bother him too much. "Why did you help me earlier? Why didn't you just let me chock?"

The room went silent as the other three nations stood gawking, looks of horror flashing over their faces as the thought of a nuclear conflict came to mind.

"You did not want help?" Russia asked, clearly enjoying the game.

"Cut the crap," America said more firmly. "You hate me, so why did you help me out just now? We're enemies!"

It was when those odd purple eyes began to sparkle brilliantly, and the sweet smile turned twisted that America began to rethink his plan of just confronting the Russian head on. The bigger nation was hardened after years of war and panic, he was not one that would take being insulted anymore. And because of this, he had developed a rather healthy sense of sadisticness.

Leaning forward, so close that their noses were nearly touching, Russia held America's gaze evenly. America refused to pull away, refused to give up any ground as they faced off. As though appreciating the stubbornness, the nerve of the younger man, Russia's smile became more vicious. "Because," he whispered, his voice a purr. "What would I be without you? A hero needs his villain, _da_?"

Without another word, Russia straightened and walked from the room without looking back, leaving the American stunned for the second time that day.

_A hero needs his villain_.

Villain? Had Russia just called _him_ a villain?

"America?"

The younger nation's hands began to shake as anger built up inside of him. _Villain_. No, Russia was just trying to mess with him! That no good commie bastard! How _dare _he say something like that to _him_.

"You filthy bastard!" America turned around and screamed down the hallway, even though Russia was no longer there. "I'm the hero! Me! You're the villain!"

"America," England placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, but the younger shrugged him off before storming out of the room as well.

As he went, Russia's words kept ringing in his ears. _A hero needs his villain_. A hero. America was the hero. Russia was the villain…wasn't he?

The young nation ran after turning around the corner in hopes of catching up to the Soviet. Eventually he did find the other man just before he was getting into his car to go to whatever hotel he was staying at. "Hey!" he called, causing the Russians to look his way. Their personification, however, just smiled before he lazily looked over as well.

"What is it that I can do for you, _Amerika_?" he asked pleasantly, though with a chill.

"I'm not a villain," the younger said quickly, just in case there were any doubts. "I'm the hero. I've done a lot of good in Europe and across the world." His voice was firm, holding his convictions close to his heart.

The Slavic nation stared at him a moment before shaking his head, like a parent would to his child. Seeing this, America blushed spectacularly with anger and hurt pride. "I have!" he exclaimed, as though he could _make _the other believe his words were true.

For the first time in years, the crazed look in Russia's eyes lessened, and his smile turned truly sad. He looked a lot like the Russia America had gotten to know in his younger years, the nation that America had been very fond of and admired. It had been quite some time since that Russia had come to see him, and the younger man was suddenly hit with how much he had really liked Russia a long time ago, how much he missed the always eccentric nation that, like him, did not belong in Europe, but fit nowhere else in the world.

The older man leaned forward slightly, and placed his hand on top of the other's shoulders, trying to make the younger one focus on him, to make _him _understand. "Not," Russia said quietly, his tone serious, "from where I stand."

America's eyes widened and he stared like a little child at the larger nation. Russia's smile slowly turned back into the creepy one everyone had gotten used to after his revolution and got into his car. The other Russians, who had been watched tensely, followed suit, and soon, they were gone, leaving the American to watch after them.

**oOoOoOo**

That night, as America looked in the mirror before bed, he stared at himself for a long while. He thought about all the aid he had given Europe after the Second World War, how he had helped rebuild and give money to anyone that asked him. He recalled even offering the same deal to Russia, though the Slav had adamantly refused the aid. He remembered helping Britain and France out by taking care of the nations in their falling empires, trying to keep the other countries stable while their old leaders left. There were just so many good things that America had done since the end of the Second World War!

But suddenly Germany's face came to his mind. There was still a great deal of bitterness on his part, not so much because of the war, but because America and had let Russia take his brother and divide the country. But that didn't really count! Germany had to be punished, and the Germanic nation was still bitter with _all _the Allies about that, not just America!

And then his thoughts turned to Vietnam. France had needed help getting out of there, and America had done his best to help both countries!... even though Vietnam hadn't really wanted him to stick around. And there was the fact that America hadn't recognized them for a while, didn't give them support…But that was different! Vietnam wasn't ready, and America just wanted to make sure that the country was safe from any Soviet activity! That was just one bad example that couldn't really be blamed on anyone…right?

There was Korea too. That nation had serious problems between the north and south. But America was there to help keep the communists out! He couldn't be blamed for wanting to protect the people from a socialist, evil system, right?

The Middle East was proving to be more of a challenge then America had ever thought before. Britain had pulled out almost instantly after the war and had told America that he had to deal with it, so that was what the younger nation was trying to do. It was hard, though, when the people were so against him, even though he was just trying to help out! They just didn't understand the complexities of the world and what would happen if America got out of there! Russia would move in and crush them! He had already tried to take them, after all. Why didn't they understand? Europe did…didn't they?

Every time America came to Europe, he noticed a tense fear in the other nations as he walked by. Since the Soviets had stolen information about his nuclear weapons, and even used the former state of Prussia to probe technological information out of him since the Nazi's had been very close to gaining nuclear weapons, America hadn't kept the once monopolized weapon to himself, but was trying to help Europe too. He was protecting them as best as he could, trying to make sure that the terrible communist influence didn't get into West Germany or anywhere else!

So why then did the Europeans look so scared when he walked by? He had noticed how they held their breaths when he talked to Russia. He noticed that they were getting more and more frustrated with him nowadays. Why would they and everyone else treat him like this when he was only trying to help? He was only doing what they had wanted him to do!

The younger nation turned away from the mirror to crawl under his sheets. He stared out the window and looked out at the moon. He had been there once, his fear and competitiveness with Russia had spurred him on. How much money had he spent to get up there, money that he could have used to help other people further?

"I've done so much good," he said to himself, staring into nothingness. "Does no one else really see it?"

Sighing, the blonde turned away from the light and clamped his eyes shut tightly. It didn't matter what Russia said, it didn't matter what everyone else thought; America was a hero. _A hero needs his villain._ Truer words had never been spoken from the mouth of the Soviet Union. A hero did need a villain, and America was certainly a hero. He would keep helping everyone as best as he could, keep them away from the harmful communist movement, to protect them, even if the others didn't believe they needed help. Because from where _America_ stood, the world needed him, and he would not let them down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And this is the result of someone talking to me the other day about America's offer to help the Soviet Union after WWII…doesn't really make much sense to come from that, does it? Oh well. This is just how my mind works, I suppose~

**History: **America extended the offer of the Marshall Plan to the Soviet Union to help them recover after the Second World War, just as long as the American government was informed about what they were spending the money on. The Soviet's refused, not wanting to open their books to the U.S. Other European nations gladly took the offer.

Vietnam was a disastrous American military operation (it was not technically a war!) in which started out with the French trying to keep hold of Vietnam, only to be pushed out. America got involved on the side of France, in which ended up with America not recognizing Vietnam, which in turn let the Vietnamese to turn to the U.S.S.R which in turn led to the U.S. getting involved _again_.

Korea was split between Soviets and the U.S. and was basically a big disaster that gained either side nothing. I think we all know about this one… (the Korean "War" was also not really a war, just a military operation that the president launched, which pissed off Congress and most Americans).

American intervention in the Middle East is the result of the collapse of the British Empire. Unlike the French in Vietnam, the British wanted to get out ('cause of Clement Atlee) and asked the United States for help. The U.S. agreed to keep the peace until the British could pull out slowly. Unfortunately for the Americans, the British pretty much up and left all at once, causing all sorts of trouble, leaving the Americans to have to deal with it and stay until they found away to keep the peace and get everything settled. As we can all see, today, that solution never presented itself. So if you're curious to know whose fault the Middle East situation is today, it's a little bit of everyone involved: the British for leaving quickly without transitioning power well to an inexperienced U.S, the U.S. for not handling some following situations well, the U.S.S.R for coming in and stirring up problems, and even (my own personal opinion) the radical groups of people in the Middle East. That one was pretty much everyone's fault…

The United States and the Russian Empire really did have a wonderful relationship up until about the twentieth century. I think everyone remembers, or has heard a little about how Russia was the only nation to help the U.S. in the American Civil War, or how the son of the Tsar came buffalo hunting in the American West, and all that jazz. I'm not going to go into too much detail over that. Just know that the U.S. and the Russian Empire were pretty buddy buddy for a while.

'**Nother Note: **Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this…whatever it was. ^^'' It was not written to offend anyone intentionally, it was just written out of my fascination of how different situations cane be looked at in a different light depending on who you are. Like America believing that he is the ultimate hero for protecting everyone against Russia, Russia believing that he was making the world better through his communistic ideas by truly wanting to make things fair, Europe for wanting American intervention due to fear of the Russians, but also feeling intimidated by America, and then everyone else caught in between the power struggle between the U.S. and U.S.S.R. Isn't point of view a funny thing?

Thanks to Nekofye for reading this through and giving me some advice! Thank you~! Please drop me a review if you liked any of this! Thanks!


End file.
